


got your hands bound

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Drabble, M/M, NSFW, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, i'm sorry for this omf, i'm sorry mother for i have sinned, i'm trash, kind of- i'll probably be known as the one who writes weird angsty/dark fics, non-con, sourinweek, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day/Prompt: Day 01: paper&scissors mythical creatures au + (vague) first time<br/>Rating: M/E<br/>Summary: <i>"In just a snap of a shackle, everything shattered. Rin broke and this is his punishment for being so naïve."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	got your hands bound

There’s red and blue and violet and black, black, black. There are a lot of colors and yet, everything seems so dull; seems so tragic; seems so _dark_.

Red drips down pale, white, almost luminiscent thighs which are dotted with black and blue and violet and _yellow_ bruises that wants to heal but refuses to. There’s no ending to the misery, and Rin-- Rin throws his head back and shouts the devil’s name because _holy God_ , that _hurt_. It hurts so much he almost passed out. He could smell-- _feel_ the coppery blood pouring out of his once pure skin-- pure _untainted_ body. It’s making him nauseous, fingers scraping on the cold floor as he arches his back and try to block out everything.

White wings slowly turns to black and Rin almost misses the change. _Almost_ and he would’ve been just fine with that. There’s no need to notice such changes while this tainted man continue to dirty him. There’s no need-- but--

“Look, Rin.” Dark, seductive voice whispers on his ears, making the redhead shiver slightly then tremble violently as his bare hips is pushed down the floor harshly, leaving lines of red marks that will most likely stay on his skin for days. “Your wings are turning black. It’s beautiful.” The man continues, glistening teal eyes looking at the now fallen angel maliciously. “It’s beautiful. They’re beautiful.” Forehead against his, the devil whispers, “You’re beautiful. _Finally_.”

And Rin sobs because he trusted _Sousuke_ despite countless of warnings from Makoto. He reached out to Sousuke despite their differences. _Smiled_ at Sousuke despite the alarm bells going off inside his head. _Loved_ Sousuke despite everything that makes them indescribably imperfect for each other.

In just a snap of a shackle, everything shattered. _Rin_ broke and this is his punishment for being so naïve.

“Sou..suke…” Rin rasps, tear filled eyes looking at Sousuke sadly, like he’s about to go off on another crying fest. “Sousuke…” He repeats, taking in a quick sharp breath as his body trembles from pain; all kinds of pain.

A cock of an eyebrow meets Rin at the call of the devil’s name. “What is it?” Sousuke pauses his brutal ministrations, thumb swiping the tears continuosly falling down Rin’s face. “ _My fallen angel_.”

Fallen angel. Rin’s fallen. That is-- that _hurts_ more than what Sousuke is doing right now; thrusting into his body with no abandon, gripping his hips tightly, sucking on his neck harshly. Hurts more than anything, knowing that he won’t be able to fly back to heaven.

“Why? Why, why, why?” It’s a chant; in his head, out of his mouth, filling the air that’s starting to smell like _sex_ and blood and sweat and everything that Rin has no damn clue about. “I trusted--” Rin gulps, eyes closing tightly. “I _loved_ you.” He finishes, coughing at a particular hard thrust that Sousuke delivers to make Rin _writhe_ more. _Burn_ more and become _Sousuke’s_ and Sousuke’s _only_.

“Why?” Sousuke grunts, then laughed; deep, dark, _deadly_ that Rin’s fragile body under him shivered with _fear_ that he’s never felt before. Granted, Rin’s never feared anyone before. Until now, in the hands of someone he has-- _had_ affection for. “Just as you said, _Rin_. Because _I love you_.”

Love him? Rin clenches his fist, tugging on the shackles against his wrists. This isn’t love. This is anything but love. Rin can’t comprehend what Sousuke is saying. Love is patient. Love is kind. Love-- Love isn’t supposed to be this _painful_.

“No.” A slight shake of his head, Rin dodges Sousuke’s lips. He stares at the wall, the shadow of them visible there and Rin feels like vomiting. This isn’t love. “You don’t.” The redhead shakes his head again, a few drops of tears escaping from the corner of his eyes. “A demon like you will never know what love is.” He declares, voice firm and eyes sharp. At least now, his heart isn’t wavering. Whatever his body feels, his mind blocks. This isn’t love. No matter how his heart _flutters_ at Sousuke’s words, Rin knows, in the deepest crevices of his mind that _this isn’t fucking love_.

Sousuke grasps Rin’s jaw harshly, forcing the smaller man to look at him. His teal eyes is flickering; red to black to teal and back and forth. It’s fascinating in a way but Rin can feel Sousuke’s rage; his anger, his insanity, his _darkness_. “Rin.” Sousuke growls, thrusting so hard and deep, Rin can't help but scream to the heavens. If only the heavens can hear his plea. “This is fucking love. This here--” Sharp nails digs against Rin’s pale skin, small blots of blood dripping down his chin. “--is love. Love is violent. Love is harsh. Love is dark wanton desire.” Leaning down, Sousuke licks the blood trailing down Rin’s neck, his torture against  the fragile body beneath his unrelenting. “ _This_ is my kind of love.”

Hearing Sousuke’s words, Rin trashes, squirms, shouts, tugs on all the restraints Sousuke has on his body, on his heart, on his _soul_. This isn’t love. Wrong. This kind of love-- this kind of affection is _wrong_. He refuses to acknowledge it. He will never acknowledge it despite Sousuke tugging on all the strings in every nerve under his skin, visible or not. Rin refuses to fall further.

“No.” Rin whispers, body ceasing all movements except when Sousuke forces him to. His hips are turning numb, toes curling in _pain_ , wrists bruised, once lively eyes red and almost lifeless. No, Rin refuses to fall further. He might love Sousuke but this here-- the two of them; what Sousuke is doing to him, there’s no love in it. “Sou…” He continues, fingers twitching, wanting to cup the larger man’s face. “Sou… No.” Rin breathes in deeply then feels his body convulse, the sudden overwhelming sensation almost taking all his reason away.

No. For angels, this isn’t love but Rin thinks, that as a demon, Sousuke’s love might actually resemble this kind of torture. Still, if Rin could, he would’ve embraced such darkness but he _can’t_. Not when there really isn’t love but only infatuation-- obsession; _possesion_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! I finished this drabble on time for day one! I'm so pumped for Sourin Week. Ahh, I love sourin so much ;A; Anyways, you probably didn't expect this kind of drabble on sourin week but my inspiration for fluff didn't kick in so I ended up with this dark drabble on my hands. Sigh. I'm sorry if it's not to your liking. I'll make sure to force my fluffy side to write for the next few days however short they may be-- come off-- whatever. So, imma jet now and write day 02.
> 
> ps: sorry if there are a few mistakes! i didn't beta this. was on a hurry. i'm sorry sorry ;A;


End file.
